parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Otter Lioness
LionKingRulezAgain1's movie spoof of "The Swan Princess." Cast *Baby Odette-Baby Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Young Odette-Young Nala (The Lion King) *Adult Odette-Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Swan Odette-Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Young Derek-Young Simba (The Lion King) *Adult Derek-Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Rothbart-Scar (The Lion King) *The Great Animal-Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Jean-Bob-Timon (The Lion King) *Speed-Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Puffin-Zazu (The Lion King) *Queen Uberta-Sarabi (The Lion King) *King William-Mufasa (The Lion King) *Lord Rogers-Rafiki (The Lion King) *Young Bromley-Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Adult Bromley-Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Chamberlain-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Bridgit-Bruma (Noah's Ark) *Palace Band/Target Practice Animals (Elephant, Fox, Lion, Boar, Moose, Bear, Duck, Stork and Rabbit): Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)), Fox (Mary Poppins), Samson (The Wild), Pig (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals), Hermin the Wildebeest (Timon and Pumbaa), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Daffy Duck, Iago (Aladdin) and Bugs Bunny *King William's Captain-Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Alligators in the Moat-Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *The Mouse-Pip (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) *The Dragon-Dragon (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Fly-Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *The Dragonfly-Beetle (The Lion King) *Rothbart's back-up singers-Kanga (Pooh), Gloria (Madagascar), Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Reptile Rogers-Roger Dodger (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bird Uberta-Shelly the Ostrich (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Pig Chamberlain-Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Monkey Bromley-Bing (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Singing Men-Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) *The Princesses-Kairel (Noah's Ark: 2007), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Melissa/Tina Duck (The Looney Tunes Show), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Panthy (Noah's Ark: 2007), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Terk (Tarzan), Duchess (The Aristocats), Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade"-Vultures (The Jungle Book), Lemurs (Madagascar), Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *The Birds in Puffin's Army-Blu, Rafael (Rio), Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him-King Julien (Madagascar) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog-Petunia Pig (The Looney Tunes Show) Scenes *Part 1 Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *All 'Lion King' Films *Noah's Ark *The Tigger Movie *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Lion King Bloopers *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Prince and the Pauper *Cats Don't Dance *Rio (2011) *Ice Age 2 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Merry Madagascar *Kingdom Hearts II Video Game *Sleeping Beauty *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Mary Poppins *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Wild *The Looney Tunes Show *Looney Tunes *TaleSpin *Lambert the Sheepish Lion *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *How to Train Your Dragon *The Rescuers *Leroy & Stitch *Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness *Pluto Cartoons *Mickey Cartoons *Space Chimps *Mulan *The Rescuers Down Under *Roger Rabbit Cartoons *Robin Hood *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin *Piglet's Big Movie *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Valiant *Rock Dog *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil *Goliath 2 *Bolt *Brother Bear 2 *Igor *The Ugly Duckling and Me! *Fantasia *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *All Dogs Go to Heaven *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Kung Fu Panda *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Animals United *The Little Mermaid *Peter Pan *Tarzan *The Princess and the Frog *The Aristocats *Merrie Melodies Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies